When Fangirls Spy
by YayForEngland.Iggy-chan
Summary: Have you ever wondered what would happen to perverted fangirls when they watch their favorite couples have at it? IkeMarth smut. yaoi.


What Happens When Fangirls Spy.

All started off with a very rape-able Marth.

One day, Marth had to be rape-able which caused Ike to sit in a corner with a horrible nosebleed. Marth just happened to notice so, to be a tease, he striked a very sexy pose which made Ike go crazy! The nosebleed got worse and got turned on by Marths sexiness.

Soon after, Marth hid in the closet, in the most flirtatious bunny suit waiting for some arousal with his lovely Ikey Poo. Of course, Ike had to follow because he got too hard for his own good. He needed to bang his sexy lover. When Ike set eyes on Marth, he pounced, ready to pleasure him dearly. What they didnt know is that we secretly hid recording it, so it could be shown to every other perverted fangirl.

Ike raped Marth which moved on the sex because neither of them didnt want it, they loved it. The two spys, in their hiding spot, started celebrating, squeeing in delite. Marth moans louding, which is caught on tape.

"Oh yes!" Ike moaned while he was being pleasured by his lover. So many pervy thoughts ran through the spys heads, this was amazing.

"IKE! IT FEELS SO GOOD!" the uke Marth screamed in delight while he clutched on his lovers shirt. "IT SHOULD" Ike yelled between pants.

While in the hidding spot, the spys are having the most exellent time. "Ive gotta post this on youtube!" one of them says as they watch in amusment.

More hot action, Marth pulls off Ikes shirt, now bareing his sexy abs. "MUCH BETTER"! as Marth admires his lovers body.

"I CAN SO AGREE!" Ike tries to tell his lover as he takes Marths pants off and bangs him more into the floor.

The spys never stopped recording, making sure they got every detail, every motion, and every sound they like to share with all the others. One jumps with joy of the amazingness they are watching

Marth takes off his semes breastplate, cloak, cape, and anything else he thought would be in the way of the amazing time they are having.

"Did I miss anything?" one of the spys asked her fellow companion.

"You totally did! Marth took off Ikes clothes!" she screamed silently.

"Aw!!!I Missed that?" the other yells.

"Dont worry! I got it recorded!"

"Score!!"

"HARDER, IKE! HARDEEEEER!" Marth yelled in pleasure.

"IM GOING AS HARD AS I CAN!" His lover complain while he gave what poor Marth wants.

"SCORE FOR THE PERVY FANGIRLS" one of the spys declared. "INDEED!" the other one agreed while they still recorded the action.

"Oh yes! IKE!! More! More!" Marth screamed in pure pleasure.

"Anything! Arg!" Ike yelled as he continued to bang the hell out of the prince. They both reach their climax and they fall down next to each other exhausted from the pleasure they just had.

After that the spys lost it, they died inside from the amazingness. It was just so perverted that they had to prevent the major nosebleeds they almost had.

"There it is, Ike." Marth says as he relaxes next to his lover.

"Phew!" Ike said as he lays next to his sweaty lovers chest while he listens to his heartbeat.

"..god!" one of the spys says in amazment.

"Oh yea!" the other says while celebrating.

Pit magically walks behind the spys finding the two videotapping the amazing buttsekks. "What are you two doing?" he says with his hands on his hips and his foot tapping impatiently.

"AHHHHHH!!!!" the two spys yell in unison at the top of their lungs.

Yelling too loud had them found, Marth had good hearing. "What was that, Ike?"

"Is that spys?" Ike said while getting up. Marth gets up and follows the mercenary. Ike walks until he finds the source of the sound that interupted the best time ever.

"WHATS GOING ON?" the prince yells when he sees Pit and the two mysterious spys.

"You have two spys watching you guys get at it" Pit says with boredom.

At that moment, the spys ran off, hoping not to get caught. "Aha! You'll never catch the fangirls!" they yelled as they found a hiding spot to hide from the lovers. They found what they think is the best place to hide, behind the couch.

"Wanna post it on youtube after they give up looking for us?" one whispers to the other. "Yeah!" the other says.

From in front of the couch the others look all over to find the hiding spys before they do anything worse. Marth walks up to the couch not fooled by their jokes. He peers over the couch, scaring them crazy.

"OOGA BOOGA!!!"

"AHH!!!!" they scream. Before they could get away, Ike ties them to a chair. Hoping they wont disturb anything else. Making sure of that, Pit watches them closely.

"OK, watch over these two and don't let them out of your sight. Ike and i are going back to the room." Marth says as the lovers walk out of the room, leaving the angel and the spys in their misery.

"MMMPH! MMPH! MM-MM-MMMPH!!" they try to say, the ducktape on their mouths aren't letting them speak clearly.

"WHY IKE, WHYYYYYYY? WHY CAN'T YOU LOVE ME FOR ME?!?!?!" Pit yells at the top of his lungs while he mentally breaks down. Poor Pit starts to cry because Ike wont love the angel.

What Pit or lovers know is that one of the spys has special powers. She uses it, transporting her spying buddy back to the hiding spot to go back what they do best, record.

"Score!"

*In other room*

"WHY! Why? Im going to get killed by the one I love and his lover!" Pit yells more while he breaks down worse. Poor Pit is now sobbing on the cold floor while the spys win. They get their amazing yaoi and alone.


End file.
